Radical Roulette
by MayrisErin
Summary: Radiata Academy was everything Jack hoped it would be. No uniforms. No curfew. Exams are based on combat skills. Best of all, his combat partner is the beautiful Ridley Silverlake! Trouble lurks like a shadow as Cross will do anything to eliminate him...
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Vice Meets Noire Mounton Elitet**

"Well, well, well… what brings the _Elitet_ Radiata Captain of the Noire Mounton Brigade here? Noble scums like you usually stay inside the estate."

He let out an annoyed growl. "I need your help," he grumbled reluctantly.

"My help?" she nearly laughed. "The great Cross Ward needs _my _help?" she paused and then leaned forward over the makeshift table. Licking her lips, she lowered her voice. "How much?"

His face contorted in thought. "Eight-hundred dagols."

"I'm not cheap, rich boy," she answered dryly.

"Fine. One-thousand dagols," he snapped. She raised an eyebrow. "And promotion to _Elitet _status," he added reluctantly.

She smiled and let out a satisfied grunt. "Deal. Now then, what's the job?"

"Exploit and eliminate Jack Russell!" he ordered.

"Ooh… why the bitter tongue?" She leaned back thoughtfully.

"Need you ask?" he growled darkly.

A moment of silence passed until she nodded. "I'll take the job."

"You'd better. Either that or I'd have your head, Lily," he threatened.

"Jack Russell _will _be dead. You can count on it," the White Princess grinned.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This story is not canon, obviously, so I have a few things to iterate:_

_1. The Algandars disease does not exist anymore, however, the castle still does_

_2. In accordance with number 1, Cairn is still alive_

_3. This story takes place in an alternate universe to Radiata Stories. Albeit the characters are the same as well as the places, a different history has reigned upon the world_

_4. I have not misspelled the word 'Elitet'. I know you might think that it's supposed to be 'Elite'. 'Elitet' is my variation of the word 'Elite', but it is not the same. Therefore, it is not a typo_

_5. This is a long-term project that has the potential for a hiatus if I get overloaded (the same goes for all of my previous works)_

_6. In contrast to number 3, I have made modifications to Radiata. As it is a town/academy, the town is remodeled for this fanfic. -If you would like a map, I will upload one when I complete it.-_

_Thank you for your time. Read and review if desired. This is not my first fanfic, so criticism, flames and flying monkeys are allowed. :D This story is created to help me improve my abilities with writing suspense, so please help me by flaming me!_

_-Mayris_


	2. Prelims

**Prelims – The Path to the Future**

_One week earlier…_

"Daaaad!" Jack whined, angry that his father insisted he and Adele pose for a picture before he left. His father waved the camera stubbornly. As if to say 'you'll-do-this-whether-you-like-it-or-not'. "I'm sixteen now! I don't want to hug my big sister in EVERY photo you take of me!"

"Jack," his father warned, voice edging toward chastisement.

Reluctantly, he placed his arm around Adele's waist. She smiled while he grimaced. Cairn pressed the capture button and Jack pulled from Adele quicker than lightning.

Dressed in the handmade tunic that Adele had made for him, Jack looked ready for his entrance exam. Radiata Academy was accepting new students and it was his big chance to enter. Not as a newbie scholar… but as one of the _Elitet_!" With the title of a knight, he could easily rise to the top. Top of what, you say? Why the best, strongest and most badass fighter in all of Radiata! That was what he proclaimed anyway.

Radiata Academy was renowned as the toughest to enter. At least for his race. Radiata was only second to Wind Valley Academia which was to the north. Wind Valley was meant for the nonhumans which was usually off-limits to anyone else.

"Alright, are we done now?" he glared.

"Yep," Cairn chimed.

"Good!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his pack. He ran toward the door but stopped short as his father called him back.

He sauntered over with his head down, growing impatient. Cairn lifted a silver and gold embroidered sword into view. "Take this," he instructed. "My parting gift to you, Jack." With a warm smile, he watched as Jack took the hilt and then nearly dropped the heavy artifact. He then clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, father," Jack answered genuinely. He turned to Adele. "I'll be the best there is!" he exclaimed before bolting out of the house.

Cairn had tears in his eyes. "Maybe he'll return a man…" he stated proudly.

"Perhaps…" Adele agreed.

"I just hope… they don't break him too badly…" he bawled quietly, sniffling.

"Father?" Adele asked, turning to him.

"Radiata is… brutal…" was his only answer.

**~Ѫ~**

Jack sighed. "Sure is a long road…" He shifted the pack over his shoulder. Knots were already forming in his back.

As he came up over the rise of a hill, he squint his eyes from the blazing sunlight. Down, centered in a large plain was a magnificent structure that lay out over the span of four miles! "Wow!" Jack exclaimed, taking a step back. Towers were set in the center of the structure which he then realized was an outer wall. The structure was a fortress!

Small dots paced atop the walls on patrol. Though he couldn't make them out from the distance, he could tell they were soldiers. Buildings peaked over the wall. All of them varying in décor and color.

Excitement filled the youth and he continued on at a quicker, jubilant pace. As he got closer, the establishment became grander. Larger and more expansive than when he was atop the hill. Finally, he reached a dirt path and continued walking. Brimming with confidence, he took each step like the king himself.

Finally, he reached the gate. Two guards looked to him with interest, but said nothing. Taking in a breath, Jack announced, "I'm here to take the entrance exam!"

Obediently, one of the guards signaled the other to open the gate. Metal gears screeched under the strain, but soon, he was allowed to enter.

Stepping through, he looked about the grounds. People by the masses walked along the crowded streets. He smiled. One thing he was sure of, they didn't need to wear school uniforms. Having to endure ten years of winter blazers and summer ties, he was glad to be rid of them! And now to transfer to such a grand school… that would be epic! He walked tall, right through the grounds toward the large Estate in the center of the town where the towers were set.

He received glances as he passed certain crowds. Glares, smirks, smiles, waves, and some barely regarded him. It was apparent he was an outsider. A farmer, no less. Of course he was going to get the special treatment.

Jack finally reached the Estate and was escorted into a moldy waiting room.

Cairn had told him that Radiata Academy was actually a castle to a grand kingdom. And only a century ago, an evil king brought ruin and destruction upon his citizens. The succession of corrupt power continued for seventy years. The nonhumans had managed to detain the evil king and turned Radiata into an academy to train citizens into soldiers that would work together to maintain peace. It was just a bedtime story. Jack never took its truth into consideration until now.

He looked about to the other applicants. Using his seasoned judgment, he determined who would fall victim to his prowess first. One. Two. Seven. Nine… Hold it! No, wait. That's eleven. Hah! He could beat every one of these jokers in a duel!

But first was the preliminary. If his I.Q. wasn't up to pitch, then there was no way he could even begin to think about the real test! Sighing, he looked down. Jack hated quizzes… they really took a chunk of potential off of his score. He hoped that the written preliminary wouldn't be too much of a challenge.

And then, if he managed to get past the prelims _and _the duel, he would have to show some kind of unique talent or heritage in order to become an _Elitet_.

In groups of four, the examinees were taken to a different room to complete the prelims. A good deal walked away in disappointment. Jack was finally called with three others. A small storage room with four desks had been arranged for this occasion. Jack noticed that a girl with flowing, blond hair in pigtails sat at the desk beside his in the front.

She kept her eyes closed most of the time as the coordinator explained the rules. Obviously, cheaters would be disqualified and blocked from ever applying to the academy again. The test was timed and there were only five questions in which to answer. Apparently, they were calculated to determine the tester's capacity in their level of thinking.

Once the test was finished, they were quickly graded. A proctor excused the two people that sat behind Jack, leaving him and the girl in the room. "You two scored the highest out of your group," the coordinator, Junzaburo, stated with his chin held high.

"What! Really!" Jack exclaimed.

Junzaburo ignored him and motioned to the door. "Return to the waiting room. The duels will begin soon. We'll post the battle chart before then. Please prepare yourselves."

"Yahoo!" Jack shouted, glad that he was able to pass the prelim. He skipped back to the waiting room and looked about. The next four examinees were leaving just as he entered. He leaned against the wall, watching everyone with a big grin on his face.

When the battles were configured and posted, he was one of the first to the board. Scanning the list of names, he raised an eyebrow. His name wasn't posted. "What…?" he whispered in disbelief.

Another glance. Nope. The name Jack Russell was not posted anywhere on the board. He scratched his head in confusion. "Why…?" he stated, feeling disappointment sink in. A mistake? They had told him he had passed the prelim. But why wasn't he listed for any of the battles?

The blond girl from the written prelim walked over and scanned the board. "Hey," Jack began, turning to her, "is your name on here?"

She didn't spare him a glance. "Yeah, why?" she said haughtily. He noticed that her green eyes seemed to flare with a bit of irritation.

"Well, we both took the prelim and passed, right?"

"Duh," she sighed, obviously not wanting to talk right now.

He scowled. "Well, I'm not listed as one of the competitors!" he snapped, stomping his foot.

She turned with her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you complaining to me? If you have a problem with the way the duels are arranged, then take it up with a proctor or something."

"Fine! You don't have to act so high and mighty! I was only asking a question! Geez…" he fumed, stomping away.

Before he could reach the bench where he had been seated, a guard entered the room and announced the first battle. After the two opponents were escorted into the coliseum, Jack approached the guard.

"Are you Jack Russell?" the guard asked before Jack could state his complaint.

He stopped abruptly. "Yeah… why?"

"Direct orders from Headmaster Larks: Please accompany me to his office!" the guard saluted.

"Oh… okay…" Jack obliged in confusion.

He glanced back at the girl who had a glint of curiosity in her eyes. She upturned her nose and looked away upon his gaze.

With a confused and disappointed sigh, Jack exited the room, slouching as he walked.


	3. Subordinate

**Subordinate – The Son of Cairn Russell**

The path to the headmaster's office seemed like an eternity with the anxiety Jack was feeling. Why did the headmaster want to see him? To congratulate him on doing such a good job on the prelim? How quickly did knowledge pass through the academy?

Three floors later, the guard stopped and then turned to Jack who nearly walked into him. "His quarters are through this door," he gestured behind him to an ordinary looking door.

"Umm… thanks…" Jack replied, suddenly feeling his anxiety build again.

The guard marched off, leaving Jack alone in the hallway. Silence crept throughout the vacant halls. The lone farm boy took a moment to admire the feeling of success and possibility that seemed built into the walls.

Taking in a deep breath, he approached the door. And then knocked firmly three times.

"Come in," came a calm, sophisticated voice.

Hesitantly, Jack turned the knob and pushed the door open. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him. A pleasant man with cropped, blond hair and kind, teal eyes smiled up to him. "Ah, you must be Jack Russell."

"Mhm…" Jack said, feeling a little intimidated.

"I'll make this brief. You are of use to us."

"Huh?" he cocked his head to the side. "Just like that?"

"You are the son of Cairn Russell after all," Headmaster Larks stated.

Jack placed his hands on his hips. "So? What's that supposed to mean? You know my father. Big deal. It's not like he's really all that great."

Larks's smile vanished. Obviously, Cairn hadn't even told his own son. He let out a small laugh and closed his eyes momentarily. "You're well aware that your father also attended this school, right?"

"Yeah, so? He got awful grades, spent his time chasing women, and got drunker than a skunk half the time," Jack shrugged. "Well, at least that's what my mom told me."

Silence. "I see," came the headmaster's ever patient answer. "In any case, regardless of how your father behaved, he was still of great use to us as an _Elitet _Radiata Knight."

"Oh, yeah, he did fight against that one rebellion where humans wanted to enslave the nonhumans…"

"The _Capricious Character Rebellion,_" Larks corrected.

"Yeah… that!" Jack smiled as if he knew the whole time.

"Among many more struggles that were far more important…" He continued with his previous intent, "I have decided that because your father was such a great asset to us, that I will give your potential a chance to grow just as quickly. When he arrived at the academy, he was immediately stationed as an _Elitet_. I have the same high hopes for you, Jack."

"_E-Elitet_?" he exclaimed. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Jack. Very serious. I want you to experience the width of your ability and break any limitations you feel hinder your growth as a soldier of combat," he said, standing.

It was then that Jack noticed a black box on his desk. The headmaster pulled the top off of the box, revealing a silver pendant atop the velvet. It looked like a medal worn by heroes from a war. Headmaster Larks took the pendant and handed it to Jack.

"Your _Elitet _Knight seal," he explained.

Jack held out his hands and felt the cold, heavy metal fill them. A coat of arms was embedded on the silver surface. The symbol of Radiata Academy.

"Wait. This is it? No ceremony or welcoming committee? Nothing?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, Jack. You'll get enough of a welcoming from your fellow classmates." He paused, seeming interrupted in thought. "Which reminds me. I'll have your schedule delivered to your room."

"Oh, that's right… I have to take classes…"

"Also, you will be assigned a combat partner." A knock at the door stopped him. "Ah, that must be your partner," he smiled. "Come in."

The door opened. When it closed, Jack saw the girl from before. Blond pigtails that flowed over her shoulders just slightly and translucent, green eyes. Rose and cream colored armor adorned her slender form.

"Ridley Silverlake," Larks addressed, nodding to her.

She looked up expectantly, ignoring Jack altogether as his mouth hung open stupidly. "Yes, Headmaster?" Ridley responded.

"I trust you were able to make the knights?" he asked pleasantly.

She sighed disappointedly. "I expected more of a challenge… I can't believe that our standards are slipping this low."

He shook his head. "Not everyone has had the proper chance to be trained like you, Ridley."

"I understand, Headmaster," she acknowledged.

"Very good," he smiled. He brought out a dark blue box much like Jack's. He uncovered it and handed the crimson medal to Ridley. "I'm sure you'll work your way to a captain soon enough," he chimed.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Hey! Her pendant is different from mine!" Jack protested.

Larks turned to him. "Of course, Jack. She's a rank above you. You'll be under her command after all," he answered.

Ridley put her nose up in the air, still not looking to her subordinate.

It took a moment for the concept to sink in. When it finally did…

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

… he exploded.


End file.
